A Desperate Hope
by lowlizah
Summary: Harry and Draco's infant son has been kidnapped. The search is on to find him before something happens to him. Oliver-bashing. If you don't like it don't read it. HarryDraco, BlaiseSeamus, RonHermione pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to mind when I was doing nothing in particular at school. Good news is that I won't have so many chapters and you won't have to wait so long for me to update since most of the chapters are already written and all I need to do it type them up. Please note that this is sort of Oliver Wood bashing but if you're a fan of his I promise he'll be happy in the end. Whenever I get around to writing it, I promise it'll be happy.**

* * *

Oliver Wood frowned at the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. He was staring at the smiling face of one Harry Potter; and while normally that wasn't a bad thing since the Golden Boy was on the cover quiet often. It was what the headline read and who else was in that picture that had him Malfoy stood in the picture, his molten silver eyes were on Harry and he had a small smile on his lips. His pale right hand was clasped with Harry's left while his other hand brushed a strand of white blond hair behind his ear. Harry himself held open the door to Knockturn's most expensive and exclusive restaurant.

Oliver felt anger and jealousy swell since he knew Harry never took any of his lover's to that particular restaurant. Which said quiet a lot since the man practically owned it, the building was two floors: above ground was the restaurant and below was a night club. Magic helped keep the two atmospheres apart.

The two had their eyes locked onto each other and it was obvious that they either didn't know or didn't care that their picture was being taken. When he and Harry had been dating, he had learned that Harry was always aware of what was going on around him. Harry was never caught off guard by reporters or photographers. Harry obviously wanted to have a picture taken in which he showed lover and adoration for Draco Malfoy of all people.

He scanned the headline again and scoffed. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in love; will the Golden Boy finally settle down with a former Death Eater? Wedding bells and family plans in the love birds future, they spill all to _Magic Weekly_ to be out tomorrow." He read glaring at the paper. It wasn't exactly surprising since most articles that ran about Harry with a new lover asked similar questions. Staring at the picture of the happy couple Oliver shook his head, there was no way. Why would a great guy like Harry want someone like Malfoy? There was no way anyone would want their savior to be with that low-life. No one wanted that. No one would allow that, right?

* * *

"Well Mr. Potter? What's the truth?" a reporter asked as the couple stood together at the Ministry's annual Halloween Ball. The room quieted so everyone could hear the answer. Harry and Draco looked at each other smiling. Oliver glowered and took another drink from his glass. This had been going on since that first newspaper had been printed three weeks ago. And everyday had been something new about the two men; they had been seen holding hands, kissing, hugging, and laughing, outside this building, inside this place, the park, the Ministry, everywhere!

After their interview in _Magic Weekly_ it had been reviled that the two had been on an off and on again relationship for the past five years. And now since a rather pricey ring had found it's way onto Draco's ring finger.

"Yes."

Flashes of cameras and whispers of wedding plans along with claps and words of 'congratulations' went around the room. Draco chuckled and said, "As to the other question…" he paused and glanced at his lover, "Yes, we are planning on starting a family soon."

* * *

He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Oliver glared as Harry walked into the room with a pregnant Draco on his arm. They pair was instantly swarmed and beamed like mad. They had been married on Christmas Eve and not long after they announced they were expecting. The Ministry had thrown a baby shower and here they were personally thanking everyone. He glowered at the blond. How much he hated him. He had more than enough reason to be angry not that he had good reason to believe that Harry had been cheating on him when they had been together. It left him to wonder who the Golden Boy was actually was with since he had never even had sex with Oliver. Harry would always find an excuse or something would come up. But mark his words, one day soon he would get his revenge on that whore. Malfoy would pay for taking everything that should have been his.

* * *

**Short I know. But never fear, I have the rest almost done, maybe three or two chapters at the most. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but the plot and maybe the occasional original character. So anyway, here is the story.

* * *

It was a beautiful day; the hot afternoon weather didn't deter many from coming to the park. The park was in a gated magical community which meant the park was well kept.

The man watched as the three couples set up their picnic next to the pond and under a large blooming oak.

The pregnant woman with bushy brown hair that came to her shoulders set the basket down on the blanket before turning to her red haired husband. She smiled and kissed the little girl the man was carrying. She was cute. The toddler had fair skin and freckles, her hair was neatly trimmed to her neck and she wore a black and red stripped dress with white tights and black Mary Janes.

The man turned his gaze to the four men approaching. Grimacing, he glared at the males. His gaze traveled slowly over each as he remembered them.

Blaise Zambini was pushing a black baby buggy with a light blue interior and a wiggling bundle of white silk inside. He was pushing with one hand while the other was around Seamus, who was carrying a diaper bag the matched, the carriage. Both men wore expensive muggle clothes.

"Harry, Draco! Hurry up!" he heard the woman call.

The last couple was walking at a slow pace, content to be with each other and enjoying the moment. Harry was just like he remembered. He had tanned skin and dark messy hair that came down to his shoulders. He was pushing a black and white carriage that looked far more expensive than necessary. He had a smile on his lips and had one of his arms laced around his husbands.

Draco looked the same as always. He had the same pale moon-kissed skin and bleach blond hair. He had his eyes down on the bundle of black silk in his arms. From his spot in the bush the man could see a silver monogrammed crest on the blanket and a matching one on the buggy.

He shifted a little and moved closer, careful to remain unheard.

"Harry, we need to get this little boy down for a nap." Draco said smiling. He sat down on the blanket and looked up at his husband. "Did you wake him up?"

Harry smiled and sat down next to his lover, pulling him and his son closer. "Maybe he is just hungry or hot. It is cooler in the shade. Is everyone alright? Would you like me to put up a ward?"

"Sebastian is just happy to be out." Blaise said lifting his ten month old son up and then standing him up on the blanket. "If it gets any hotter then we will need the ward to keep the babies cool…"

Seamus kneeled down and opened his arms as his son toddled to him. He caught the little boy before he fell and smiled. "Actually, I think this little monster is tired too. Can you pass me his blanket and dummy?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her large belly. "Are you boys going to go play futball?" She asked.

Harry nodded and said, "We won't be long. I want to take Scorpious to the play yard."

Draco shook his head and replied, "I'll join you in a bit love. Let me get him to sleep and I'll ref. your game."

Blaise nodded and quickly conjured a ball before walking to a clearing. Seamus followed after putting his sleeping son into his carriage. Harry ran after then after kissing his boys.

Draco got to his feet and began to rock his son to sleep laughing as Hermione struggled to get on her feet.

"Ron, could you watch Abigail and Sebastian while I go to the restroom?" She asked smiling at her daughter.

The red head nodded and turned to the blond. "Would you go with her? I don't want her to be alone so close to her due date."

Draco nodded and put Scorpious back into the carriage. "Make sure the babies don't fall." He said before he and Hermione walked away.

"Daddy, butterfly! Play!" The little girl shouted running off after a butterfly.

"Abby, no. Come here." Ron shouted running off after the little girl after tossing a glance at the two sleeping babies.

The man got up from his place behind the bushes and strolled over to the picnic site. With a quick glance around he looked down at the sleeping children. They're cute, he thought staring at the babies. The Zambini boy had a medium tanned skin tone that would make anyone envious of his natural tan. Jet black hair sat atop his head and his face was round and chubby. He wore a small green collared shirt and black cargo pants with little brown sandals. No doubt his parents would pay a good deal of money for his little head.

Grimacing, he turned his attention to the other brat. He was like the opposite of the Zambini baby. Scorpious, as was his name, had pale skin just like his papa. The trademark Malfoy white blond hair covered his head but had a messy touch to it. He wore a black polo with a white vest over it and black slacks with matching black sandals. Reaching down the man picked up the child and the blanket. Quickly wrapping it around the baby he glanced around again before walking away.

Ron returned carrying a giggling Abby just as his wife and Draco returned. Hermione sat back down and Ron put their daughter down beside her. Draco yawned and picked up Sebastian who had began to cry.

"Come on Sebastian. Don't cry? Do you want your papa?" he cooed holding the boy. "I'll be right back." He said walking away.

Hermione sighed and said, "Ron, check on Scorpious and make sure that he's still alright. I think we may need that ward up now."

Ron walked over to the buggy and froze. "Mione… He isn't here."

"What? What do you mean he isn't there?" The woman asked walking over and checking herself. Frantically she began looking around and calling out for the little boy. "Scorpious! Abby have you seen little Scorpious? Ron don't just stand there, go get Harry and Draco!" she shouted.

The red head ran off down the hill while his wife and daughter continued to look for the missing baby. He didn't even want to think about what the couple would do to him. He was supposed to have been watching them. Harry was going to kill him.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked walking over and wrapping his arms around his husband. "Come to play?"

Draco scrunched his nose and said, "Love, you are all sweaty." He squeaked when the brunette rubbed their cheeks together and laughed. "You are so disgusting."

Harry smiled and whispered, "Let's spend the afternoon with out son then you can get me clean when we get home."

"Are you so eager to give Scorpious a sibling?" Blaise asked Harry laughing. "I know Bastian wants one."

Seamus blushed and stared at his husband then his son. "We'll talk." He replied turning away.

"Scorpious is missing!!" Ron shouted.

Draco pulled away from Harry and ran up the hill to their picnic spot. "Where is he?!" he shouted running to the buggy. "Hermione, where is my baby!?"

The woman walked up to the man and frowned. "I don't know. I've sent word to the Ministry, they're on their way."

Draco frantically listened to the sound of his baby's crying and searched for Scorpious's magic. "Harry! Where is he?" Draco demanded turning to his husband. "I can't sense him."

Harry held his sobbing love, holding the blond up and using him for support. "It's okay Dra." He whispered closing his eyes and searching for his son's magic. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest and never before did he think he could feel this worried and anxious. He was feeling a whirlwind of emotions all at once and knew that if it weren't for the fact that he had to be strong for Draco and everyone, then he would be a mess. "Dray, he's our son. He'll be okay."

The blond nodded and took a deep shaky breath. He quickly wiped the tears away and tried to calm himself. "My baby – our baby Harry. Please, please let him be okay. Oh god."

"Misters Potters."

The two men looked up and saw the team of Aurors standing there in front of them. "We came right away. Can you tell us what happened?" a woman whom they assumed to be the leader of the team asked. "We have five other teams coming to assist us after they get the go ahead from the Minister."

Ron told them everything and kept apologizing to Harry and Draco. Hermione was standing with Abigail while Seamus stood with Draco and Blaise and Harry coordinated their own Auror teams that had showed up moments ago.

Draco leaned into Seamus and kept his eyes on his husband. He felt that maybe he should be doing something too, but right now he felt numb to everything around him. But part of him was glad that Harry was taking automatic control over the situation.

"I want you to search every inch of the park and the surrounding area. Someone saw something. They took his blanket and Scorpious stands out anyway so someone will have saw him. Question everyone." Harry said looking over everyone. "We will use the manor for our base. Thank you for helping us." He walked over to his husband and pulled him close.

Seamus looked up as his husband approached and said, "Draco, why don't we go on to the manor. I don't think either of us will be much help. Hermione should come too."

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "I want to find my son. I can,"

"Dra I think you should go." Harry said cutting off his husband. "You are a little emotional right now. And I think one of us should be there in case… someone calls."

The two men stared at each other as if they were sharing a conversation just by looking at each other. Their eyes doing all the talking while their facial expressions changed. Finally Draco took a look of defeat and looked down.

Harry tilted the blonde's chin up and kissed him softly. "I'll find our little boy. Don't you worry." He whispered kissing him again.

* * *

Draco walked into their manor and went straight to his son's nursery, leaving everyone behind in the den. Hermione followed after him while Seamus stayed with the people who had come to help.

The nursery was across from his and Harry's bedroom. While Draco had had doting parents, he had still been attended to mostly by elves and nannies until he was old enough to take care of himself. He loved his parents but didn't want to be the kind of parents they were. He wanted to attend to his son's every need, a feeling and urge Harry shared.

He slowly spun around looking at everything in the room. The toy chest and doll collection, the rocking chair and book shelf filled with tales both muggle and wizarding. The magical murals of a forest painted on the walls and the ever changing constellation painted ceiling.

There was a dark mahogany circle crib in the middle of the room that matched all the furniture that had all belonged to him when he was a baby. A black mesh canopy floated around the crib that matched the black tapestry. The bedding of the crib was green and just about everything in the room had the crest of their family.

He had planned the whole nursery. Harry had helped of course; he had been thrilled to be making the room that their baby would live in. He smiled slightly and walked over to the crib, wishing that he would see his baby in the bed.

"You'll see him again. He is a smart boy your Scorpious. And Harry won't quit until he is home." Hermione said walking in. "I have never seen a nine month old quite like your son."

Draco looked over at the woman and sighed. "That can't happen soon enough. I hope you never go through this." He said softly.

Hermione hugged the man and said nothing. She knew that nothing she said could really help the blond.

Seamus came in and broke the silence. "Oliver Wood just showed up. He said he was at the park and saw something. I think you may want to be there when he talks."

When the three got back to the den they saw Harry and Ron had arrived. Harry immediately went to his husband and held him again. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

Draco closed his eyes and replied, "I can't stop thinking about him, if he is hot or cold or hungry or scared."

Oliver cleared his throat and stared at the two men. He was a little jealous; he had once had all that and had the chance to have all this. Shaking his head he spoke, "I hope you find your son." He mostly spoke to Harry but knew it wouldn't look good if he said the man's name especially with so many people around. He cast a quick look around the room and stopped when he caught sight of a wall of pictures.

They were all of Harry, Malfoy and their son. He walked toward them and stared. In one, a pregnant Malfoy stared at the camera seemingly naked with only a white silk sheet to cover his lower body. He was rubbing his large belly that would have had many people envious. Draco Malfoy's smooth pale skin was stretched without a single stretch mark over his large belly. Another had just Harry and Malfoy lying down on a futon, they were looking at each other with Malfoy pressing his back to Harry's chest. They were wearing pajamas and after a moment of looking at each other they would kiss.

The last picture he looked at had all three of them. Malfoy was holding the newborn Scorpious and Harry holding Malfoy, both their gazes on the child that slept peacefully. The wall contained more pictures of the baby, or the family, or the baby and a parent, or just Harry and Malfoy together, or more pregnant Malfoy pictures with and some without Harry. There were even some with their extended family consisting of the Weasleys and some with the Zambinis and others he didn't recognize.

Draco whimpered softly and hugged himself.

Harry squeezed the blond in a hug and asked, "You okay?"

"My chest hurts. It's almost time for him to eat and whoever took him didn't take his baby bag." Draco said looking up at Harry.

Oliver frowned and stared at the couple. "You're still nursing?"

Harry stared at the other man and answered, "They nurse for about a year. So he still has some way to go. We tried formula when he was younger but he wouldn't have any of it, which was fine for us so we didn't pursue it."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, leaning heavily on his husband.

Oliver frowned and said, "I'm sorry to say that I didn't recognize the man. I thought the boy looked familiar but I didn't pay it any mind. He was sleeping though and the man didn't seem to want to harm him."

"I don't care." Harry said, "When we catch that guy, I'll fucking kill him."

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

Blaise stood up and kissed the top of his son's head. "I'm going to head out and keep looking. Seamus and I will stay here as long as you two need us." He said, "I would feel better knowing they are here." He added as an after thought.

Seamus smiled and said, "I can't imagine being any where else." He took his son as his husband walked out after they shared a kiss.

Hermione sighed and asked, "Are you sure you didn't see anything that could help Oliver?"

Harry pulled back from Draco and said, "I'm going to go back out. I think you need to get some rest."

"No." Draco said firmly. "I can't sit here and do nothing. I may have quit but I still have my Auror training."

"Dra…" Harry sighed. "Please, you need to get some rest. You look so tired and you need to take care of yourself. It won't do Scorpious any good if you are falling apart when he gets home love."

The two men stared at each other before Draco sighed in defeat.

Oliver hurried to the floo and said, "I have to go. I just remembered something." With that he was gone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared after that man.

* * *

Oliver hurried into his apartment and then to his room. He could hear the sitter trying to calm the crying brat.

"Mr. Wood." The old muggle woman gasped when she saw him. "I can't get him to stop crying. He refuses to eat from the bottle and fusses whenever I put him down on the bed but he cannot stand to be held. What did his mother do when he got like this?"

He took the child and the bottle. "Thank you Mrs. White. I've got it from here." Once she was gone he gave up on trying to get the baby to latch onto the bottle and put him down onto the bed. "Shut up! Damn it, what's the matter with you? I thought you were supposed to be an angel? You are nothing like Harry. You are acting just like that ass Malfoy." He cast a silencing charm and sat down. "What am I going to do?"

Meanwhile, the muggle woman, Mrs. White frowned as she heard what went on inside. She was Oliver's neighbor and she like the boy even though he was odd. With young people nowadays, she thought nothing of the boy coming home with a baby one day asking her to babysit. She was suspicious about the child's paternity though; there was no way it was related to Oliver. She maybe old but blind she wasn't. Taking into account what she just heard and Oliver's behavior, there was something going on and it was not good.

Draco sighed and sat up. He was in bed but despite how tired he was he just couldn't sleep. And judging from the tossing and turning coming from Harry's side of the bed he wasn't having much luck either. He heard his husband sigh before sitting up as well. They shared a kiss before lying together in silence. It was just a little before dawn and neither had slept at all that night. Seamus and Blaise had stayed in a guest room and normally Harry and Blaise would leave soon for work and Head Auror and Second Auror respectively, but they took off work for an undetermined amount of time.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry asked, "Any better than me?"

"I didn't. I can feel him crying and I can't do anything. No matter how much I pump my chest still hurts. Even my body longs for my little boy." Draco said in a low tone. "When we were trying to see if he would take to the bottles, he was so picky with bottles and the nipples and the formula and he didn't even use them."

Harry sighed and kissed his husband's head. "I feel the same way. I can feel his magic, it's calling out to me but I can't find him."

"I think I'm going to go see Wood. Mione said something about him acting odd, she said he might know something. I'll go after lunch." Draco said softly. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Want me to go?" Harry asked, "I can. You aren't feeling well."

"I'm fine. Go out and find our baby. I just want to talk to him. He was acting a little odd is all." The blond said sighing. He snuggled closer to Harry and relaxed slightly when the other man kissed his head again. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Dragon." the former Gryffindor said smiling.

Draco stood outside of the apartment of Oliver Wood. He had a mixed feeling about what he was going to happen. He knew Wood didn't like him because he had 'stolen' Harry from him. Hermione was going to drop by the manor later to talk about what Draco learned from Wood. Knocking on the door, he stood back and waited.

"Damn brat!" Oliver hissed as he jerked open the door and froze. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione and I had some questions. Since she couldn't come, I did." Draco said. "What's going on? Sounds like you are having some trouble."

A shrill high pitched cry echoed through they apartment causing the younger blond to freeze, his eyes wide. He knew that cry.

Pushing past Oliver he ran inside. His instinct led him straight to where his baby was calling out to him. "Scorpious!" he sobbed scooping up the crying baby. "My baby – my little boy – oh daddy and I have been so worried! Are you alright my little angel?"

"Well isn't this lovely?" Oliver asked, glaring from his place by the door of the bedroom. "At least he shut up?"

Draco glared and cradled his baby close. "You had him the whole time, why?"

"He should have been mine. He should be my son. Harry should be my husband. I should be the one in those pictures." Oliver said clenching his fists.

"You're mad." Draco replied holding his son close. "You aren't good enough for Harry. He never wanted you. Wasn't that much obvious when he was only with you for a month? Or maybe the fact that he never once slept with you. You didn't make him happy, you could never make him happy." He hissed. "Take a wild guess as who he was with when he said he was with his friends or at work. Did you honestly believe him all that time?"

Oliver pulled out his wand and held it at the other man.

Draco backed away and said, "You wouldn't dare. Harry would never forgive you." He turned away slightly, keeping his eyes on the other man. "If you do anything to us, what do you think he would do to you? He knows I'm here. If I don't return home, he and everyone else will come here."

"I'll think of something." Oliver said replacing his wand. "If Harry does come around, I'll make sure to keep him out of the apartment. Maybe I'll head over there right now and tell him you never made it. But I could take little Scorpious to him. Then I'll slowly take your place." He walked out humming to himself.

Draco watched Wood leave before he turned his attention to his son. "Hey there, are you hungry? Have you eaten?" he whispered, gently putting his son down on his lap after he sat down on the bed. He unbuttoned his white vest before moving on to his black cotton dress shirt, undoing the buttons quickly.

Scorpious smiled at reached out to his papa. He knew what was coming and when his 'mummy' lifted him up he gave his parent a toothy grin.

The blond lifted the baby to his chest and sighed when his son latched onto his nipple. He could feel his son's comfort and relief washed over him. He could feel the tension and stress leave his body. He felt the bond call out to Harry even stronger now that he had their baby.

You daddy and I have been looking for you little love. We have been so worried." He said softly. He smiled when his son opened one eye and stared up at him.

Draco smiled and switched his son to his other breast after some time. He was tired and relieved that his baby was safe. They were still in potential danger but he knew Wood didn't have the balls to hurt him.

"Your daddy is going to have to come get us or we are going to have to hurt that bastard Wood ourselves." Draco said brushing his son's hair. "What do you think? Want to take out that fool?"

Scorpious smiled up at his papa and giggled. "Dada." He said.

Draco laughed and kissed his son's forehead.

Harry walked into the manor and looked around. It was full of activity more so than usual. He walked into the den and looked around.

"Harry dear, you're just in time for dinner." Molly Weasley said. "You need to keep your strength up if you are going to find little Scorpious."

"Where's Draco?" he asked looking around.

Hermione looked up from the sofa and answered, "He hasn't come back yet. I was going to call for you if he had not come back by supper."

Harry frowned and looked down at the floor in thought.

"Oliver." Hermione said shocked to see the man.

The Golden Boy looked up and stared at his fellow former Gryffindor. "Where's Draco?" he asked hurriedly.

Oliver frowned and replied, "I'm fine thank you. And how am I supposed to know where he is?" He walked up to Harry and stared at the man. "Has he gone missing as well?"

"No." Harry answered glaring. "Damn it – I bet that sonofabitch that has Scorpious thought to grab him as well, it would be easier to get a ransom and survive if Scorpious is in good health."

Hermione frowned and said, "At least they would be together. And we don't know if that is the case yet Harry, there is no sense in jumping the gun and assuming things that might not even be. For all we know he could have gone for a walk or something."

"He wouldn't. Not without telling me first."

Oliver rolled his eyes and said, "Or maybe he ran away."

Harry glared at the other man and replied, "I'm going to look for him. I'll start at your place."

"What? Why?"

"Because that is where he was supposed to go. And I know that he would have apparated somewhere close so that means that he had to have gone missing around there." Harry replied his eyes narrowing.

"Something you aren't sharing Wood? You got awfully jumpy all of a sudden."

Oliver looked around; all eyes in the room were now on him. "No."

"Good. Then let's go." Harry said walking out of the room.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and looked around; the room was dark save for the little light that came in from the window. Judging from the bright glow, it was probably from a street lamp. He looked at his son who was still sleeping comfortably curled up close to him. Holding the baby closer, he pulled the blanket tighter around them and curled up around Scorpious wanting to keep them warm.

It was quiet so Wood may have still been out. Draco was getting hungry but he didn't want to leave the room and walked around the unknown apartment. There was no way to know if the bastard hadn't done something to any of the food hoping that Draco would eat it and die of poisoning. Plus there was the small fact that he couldn't get out of the room. He didn't really want to use any magic because the stronger he kept it the easier it would be for Harry to find them. He would rather his husband find them than risk hurting either himself or his son. He heard the door to the apartment open and someone walk in.

A light came down the hall as a light switch was flicked on. Draco heard footsteps walking around but they were too light to be Wood. Next thing he knew a little old woman walked into sight and flicked the light on.

"Oh my, what are you doing here?" she asked walking into the room. "Is that your baby?"

Draco stared at the woman cautiously as he got up from the bed. "Yes he is. Who are you?" he asked. The woman was muggle he knew that much. So she couldn't mean any harm.

"I'm Oliver's neighbor. I wanted to check up on the boy. Wood left a while ago and I wasn't sure if anyone was with the child." She said smiling. "Are you a friend of Oliver's?"

"I can't say I am. How did you get in here?"

"My son is the landlord. I can easily get a key to all the apartments here." She replied. "Now then, you look hungry. Would you like to go to my place and get something to eat? Oliver usually gets take out so I doubt there will be much in the fridge."

Draco smiled and walked up to the woman. "I would like that." He said putting on the charm. If the woman was able to walk in then maybe she could get them out. "I was actually staying until my hus – uh spouse came and got us so we would love to come with you."

"Wonderful!" she said, "My name is Sarah, Sarah Whiltshire, by the way."

"Draco Malfoy - Potter and this is Scorpious Malfoy – Potter, but please call me Malfoy, the last name is hyphenated so that both my spouse and I could retain our own names since they are so very important to us." He said standing in front of the woman. "Would you mind holding Scorpious for a moment? You can go on ahead; I simply need to get the things our things together."

"Certainly." The old woman said taking the baby and walking out into the hall.

The ward didn't stop her, Draco observed as he got a baby blanket lying on the floor. None of it was actually theirs but he needed to test out his theory. Now, he just needed to see if he could walk through. If he couldn't then he would simply tell the woman to go on ahead with Scorpious, while he told her he was going to write a note to Oliver and call his spouse. Once Scorpious was out, Harry should be able to find them easily and then Sarah could lead him to Draco.

A rather good plan, very Slytherin actually, and he came up with it on the spot. So he could rub it in Harry's face that he came up with good plans that were thought through unlike the Gryffindor's act quickly think later strategy.

He walked to the door and paused for a moment before passing through. He held his breath as he passed the threshold, half expecting something to stop him. When nothing did he smirked to himself as he glanced back into the room. "Idiot Gryffindor." He mumbled sneering.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." He said. The sooner they left the better. He didn't want Wood to come back while they were still here. Draco didn't want to be responsible for the old woman getting hurt.

He took Scorpious back and followed the woman out of the apartment. Looking down at his son he smiled and whispered, "I guess we are lucky. We choose the best Gryffindor out of the whole lot of them."

Scorpious giggled and Sarah looked over as she opened her front door. "Did you say something dear?"

"No madam." He said walking into the apartment. "You have a lovely home."

"Why thank you dear." Sarah replied motioning to the living. "Have a seat; I'll get us some tea."

"Thank you." Draco sat down and sighed. He looked around the muggle home. It was simple and old fashioned. He didn't like it all that much because it was very poorly decorated but still, he supposed it worked for her.

"So," Sarah said walking over with a tray. "Scorpious is a very unusual name, how did you and your wife come up with it? But then again, your name is very different."

The blond gave the woman a kind smile and replied, "I actually named him. My spouse thought I deserved it after everything we went through to have him." He took a sip of his tea and looked down at his son. Hopefully the woman wouldn't be too upset when she found out his spouse was a male instead of female.

"He is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you."

"You are a bit young for children though aren't you? You look to be in your late teens. Have you been married long?"

Draco made sure to keep the smile on his face as he stared at the old woman. He had reached a new conclusion about old muggle women, they were nosey.

Harry looked up at the tall apartment complex then back at Oliver. "What's your floor?"

Oliver wasn't sure if Harry could sense his dislike for the whole situation because he was trying to keep it out of his face. "Tenth." He answered. His mind was racing on trying to figure out an explanation as to why Malfoy and Scorpious were in his apartment. So far nothing good was coming to mind and he was wondering if he could make a run for it now without Harry catching him.

He quietly followed Harry up into the building and up to his floor. Maybe he could run.

When they got to the tenth floor Harry stopped. "He's here." He said quietly, "They're here." A smile came on his face as he walked to one of the doors.

"Harry?" Oliver questioned confused.

The brunette walked up to the door and knocked, "Do you have a roommate?" he asked.

The door opened before Oliver could answer and Harry found himself staring at an old woman, not just any old woman but a scary looking muggle woman.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Uh." Harry looked around briefly before gather himself together again and speaking again to the unimpressed looking lady. "Have you seen my husband? He has blond hair that is almost white, it's kind of long and he has silver eyes and he's kind of pale. I'm not sure what he was wearing but his name is Draco."

The woman stared at him blankly before looking him over as though she were assessing him. "He's your husband you say?"

"Yes." Harry knew Draco was on this floor with Scorpious he just didn't know where.

"Harry?"

Said man's head snapped up to the source of the voice, surprising the old woman at how attentive he was. A smile lit up his face as he took a sigh of relief.

Draco walked up behind the old lady and smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality Ms. Whiltshire. But my spouse has arrived to take our son and me home." He swiftly walked past the woman and into his husband's arms.

"You didn't tell me you had a husband." Sarah said in distaste staring at the couple. "Whose baby is that?"

Draco grinned and handed Harry their son before turning back to Sarah. "Thank you again. But we really need to get going. We have something to see too."

The old woman sneered at the couple before slamming the door shut.

"Well that was rude." Harry chuckled. "Hey Oliver," He turned around and looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Draco looked around and pointed out, "That is his apartment. Harry he was the one."

"Not here."

"I bet the coward ran away. He is obsessed with you you know."

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around his husband. "Didn't I say not here? I doubt he went in there. It would make more sense for him to take off rather than stick around. Let's get you two home, I'll deal with him later."

Harry sighed in relied once again as he continued to watch Scorpious sleep. The mediwizard said he was fine. No damage had been done.

Now he couldn't seem to look away from the little boy.

"He isn't going to disappear. The manor is safe."

"I know Dragon." He whispered smiling. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

Draco walked up to Harry and hugged him from behind. "Yes, it was exactly what I needed." He chuckled and asked quietly, "I kind of want him to sleep with us tonight. Would you mind?" He walked around and peeked down into the crib.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Draco swiftly scooped Scorpious out of the crib without waking the baby and smirked to his husband who stared in amazement. "Go shower while I get us settled in the bed."

Harry walked into the master bedroom after his shower and smiled. He moved closer to the bed taking in the whole scene before he climbed into the bed as got comfortable, lacing his legs with Draco's and putting a hand on the blonde's hip. Scorpious continued to sleep peacefully between his two dad's bodies curled around him.

"Did they find Wood?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Not yet." Harry whispered back. "But don't worry about him. We are together and Scorpious is just fine."

"At least it's another great story to tell him when he gets older."

The two men chuckled and stared at each other in the dark.

"I love you."

"I lover you too."

* * *

Two Years Later

Draco moaned as Harry shifted inside of him. This was one of the few chances they got to be together with Scorpious being in the terrible two stages. They would have to remember to thank Hermione for the millionth time later for taking the boy for the day. So far this would make three times they have made love.

"Harry." He breathed moaning again.

Harry grinned and shifted the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly. This action earned him a new round of pants and moans that were almost enough to make him cum right then. Reaching between their sweat slicked bodies he took a hold of his husband's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Draco rolled his head back and squeezed his thighs, trying to keep Harry as deep in him as possible as if that was what was giving him pleasure.

"Harry!" he screamed, unable to take anymore stimulation.

Harry bit down on Draco's shoulder as he felt the blonde's inner wall tighten around him milking him of his seed.

The two lay on the bed panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

Draco chuckled and mumbled, "I think I'm done for now. I am so full that I wouldn't be surprised if Scorpious got a sibling."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Think you have room for dessert?" he asked shifting his hips slightly.

"Harry." Draco gasped as he felt his husband's length which was still inside him move. "Give me a little more time."

"I think you have had enough time. And besides, I kind of want another baby."

The End…


End file.
